Harry Potter the Musical!
by aquadragonrock713
Summary: It's Harry Potter with a twist! These are the lyrics for all the songs I've written so far.....Make up your own tune!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

**The Boy Who Lived**

DUMBLEDORE:

Look at the wondrous boy

Look at this great scar

Look at all the things that've past

Look at the boy who lived.

MCGONAGAL:

Think of what he'll do,

As the boy who lived

Think of all the things he shall face

As the boy who lived

DUMBLEDORE:

Yes, Minerva, yes he will

And for now we'll keep him here.

For right now we can't keep him there

At the place he's destined to be

DUMBLEDORE and MCGONAGAL:

As the boy who lived.

HAGRID:

Even though its true,

I hate to leave him here.

With only muggles to protect him

And nobody to teach him.

DUMBLEDORE:

But for right now, dear Hagrid,

It's all that we can do.

He needs to be with his aunt and uncle-

HAGRID:

Muggles

DUMBLEDORE:

Until one day, you'll bring him back

To where he belongs.

MCGONAGAL:

Under the best teachers in the world.

To learn of his true heritage-

DUMBLEDORE, MCGONAGAL and HAGRID:

As the boy who lived.

I hope you enjoyed this!! Even though its really really really bad……I need feedback so I can make changes to make it better!


	2. I Hate My Life or I Live in a Closet

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff. This is just the fruit of my boredom and curiosity.

**I Hate My Life or I Live in a Closet or something of that nature **

HARRY:

(spoken) I'm not a maid.

(sung)

What makes them think that I'm a maid?

I'm only a simple boy…

Their nephew….

(spoken) Nephew…yeah, right.

(sung)

The only thing they ever make me feel

Is bad about myself

And the only place I can get away…

Is a closet.

I live in a closet.

A small little four by four cubicle

A small little corner to myself

And it's the only thing I'll ever own

Other than hand-me-downs.

Most kids I know have parents who love them

Mine died when I was young.

And now I get to live…well, here.

And call this hell-hole home.

My cousin Dudley could shed some pounds,

He's getting bigger every day.

My uncle Vernon's quite the loaf

He yells at me all day.

And my aunt Petunia is small and meek

Just like the flower she is named for

And me?

I'm just Harry.

Only a Harry.

Who lives in a closet

In a hell-hole

On number 4

Privet Drive

In England

With my "family".

I live in a closet and listen to them yell

And eat

And yell

And eat

And yell…

At me.

I cook and I clean and I wash and I dry and the thanks that I get?

A closet to sleep in

A small little four by four cubicle

A small little corner to myself

In this

Hell

Hole.

Ta daa! Again, I need to have some people to review it so I can make changes and keep them in mind for the future!


	3. To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Enjoy anyway!

**To Hogwarts! **

HARRY: (spoken)

What exactly are we supposed to do?

RON: (spoken/yelled happily)

Anything you want. We're going to Hogwarts!

(sung)

Right there's a little chocolate frog

But watch out it'll jump

And look, you got a card

Albus Dumbeldore.

You'll get plenty

There's too many

And look!

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

_(he puts one in his mouth) _

Damn corned beef.

There's Licorice Wands

Pastries

Gum

More and more pastries

HARRY: _(spitting out a bean)_

And more corned beef…

RON:

And Hogwarts

Hogwarts

I can't believe its Hogwarts!

Sailing through

On a broom

With anything in sight

Hogwarts!

Lovely Hogwarts!

With any kind of person you could want to know

There's

Dumbledore

McGonagal

Hagrid

Snape

Flitwick

Madame Pomphrey

And……

Snape.

But

It's

Hogwarts!

WE're off to Hogwarts!

HERMIONE: _(who has randomly come in at some point)_

To learn and learn

To read more books

And find out more.

(spoken)

Hermione Granger

(sung)

I can't believe we're going!

I can hardly wait for Hogwarts!

To learn

HARRY and RON:

And learn as you said

Yes, we get it.

HARRY:

I've never been to a place like this before

Never have I known it

I've never felt this way before

Like I'm worth something

And I know that

I'll find new friends

At Hog-

MALFOY:

(long drawn out note, show-offy)

WARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haha….Malfoy. That's it for this song. Reviews please!


	4. The Sorting Hat's Song

Disclaimer: I still don't own this. The lines from "Oh you may not think I'm pretty" to "For I'm a Thinking Cap" and each in between were taken out of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone copyright was 1997.

**The Sorting Hat's Song**

SORTING HAT:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black,

You top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Now come along, one by one

And come and wonder in my knowledge.

For I know where you belong

And only you can know

What I say to you and what I think of you

So, we'll start with the top at

Hannah Abbott!  
And she'll belong in Hufflepuff!

Then we'll have Susan Bones

Who shall also go in Hufflepuff!

(students begin to file under the sorting hat)

Ah, Hermione Granger.

Quick of wit and very smart

Make a start in GRYFFINDOR!

And continue on, we're nearly done

Draco Malfoy- SLYTHERIN!

(That was rather easy)

(Harry steps up and puts on the hat)

Harry Potter. Difficult.

Very difficult.

HARRY:

Not Slytherin.

SH:

Not Slytherin?

I think you would do well there,

I can almost guarentee

But if you may not succeed, better be

GRYFFINDOR!

FRED and GEORGE:

We got Potter!

We got Potter!

SH:

Yes, yes,

Potter has been sorted.

And for the rest of you, you all have a place.

_(as kids cycle through, he yells out their houses to a specific tune with the background music)_

Oh, another Weasley.

GRYFFINDOR!

And that seems to be all of you.

Well done.

Congratulations

And remember:

I know all.

I know where you belong

For I am the Sorting Hat

And you can not mess with my decision.

So…I didn't even write half of this song and I took it straight from the book, as mentioned above. Reviews please!


End file.
